Let's Take a Breather,Shall We?
by Sgt. Ace Cooper
Summary: 2 years after Clockla our friends have parted ways only to come together again by coincdence. Is this going to be a Vacation from hell or will a certain person spoil all the fun, It's hilarious.
1. Intro

1

_Yo, Yo, Yo_

_Hello all, This is EJ and all I have to say is, thanx to the people reviewed my first story. Even if the reviews where good or bad.(Except Octy-Kaiser-bitch.) Anyways, as most of you know, I don't own Sly and the Sly series. THOSE ARE SUCKER PUNCHES'S property. EJ does own, Ms. Brittany Heath and other characters that I'll Introduce you to in later chapters. Also who to the people that hate the word chappie. I want you to have this...cough...chappie, chappie, chappie.sticks toungue out at ya, there.(LOL)_

_Anyways without further a due. Let's get started, shall we?_

_R&R_

_INTRODUCTION_

Carmelita sat back admiring the green ocean of the Bahamas from her (5 ) star resort's pool. It had been the first real vacation she'd been put on the Cooper case. It seemed Cooper had either taken a long break or had given thieving up all together. Which was very unlikely, but the thought was satisfying. Cooper and his 'gang' hadn't been seen, mentioned, or even talked about for the last few months. Which was somewhat surprising thinking that Sly had never gone no more three months without leaving his calling card somewhere, but Carmelita wasn't complaining. Sly had been a pain in her ass ever sense she was handed his profile. Sly may of been a pain, but he wasn't irritating without being considerate, and caring...BUMP that! Sly was a large thorn in her side that finally had been plucked. Carmelita thought, retrieving her first statement. Although being on vacation was paradise for her, she couldn't help but feel...well...deserted. For a good year Sly had been nowhere to be seen. Sly was always the one who kept her company, even if it was while scurrying over french rooftops.

"Ms. Fox, here's your drink that you ordered." Said a young but, very handsome racoon waitress.'Sly' Carmelita thought to herself...No, no, no, it can't be could it...couldn't be. The young racoon was feeling a bit nervous. This was the 100th time Carmelita had stared at him so."Ms. Fox...are you...gulp...O.K?" The young boy said with a nervous grin. Carmelita knew now that it wasn't Cooper. For Sly never showed the smallest bit of nervousness. That cocky bastard of a racoon, always was had a shine of confidence in him, that made Carmelita wonder...was Sly just toying with her?

"Oh, just fine. That'll be all, Ringtai— , I mean. Thank you."

"Your very much welcome, Ms. Fox." Said the Racoon, hurriedly walking back the way he came.

"Damn you Cooper, now every Racoon that even kinda looks like you gets me thinking it is you... Even when I'm on vacation...FOR A WHOLE YEAR! You still know how to get under my skin. Carmelita snorted, as she laid back by the pool and let the Carribean sun warm her fur

* * *

Sly was the purist terms possible, ON. A. VACATION ! Unknowing to either the gang, Sly, or Carmelita they all shared the same, seaside Hotel. Sly and the gang had went their separate ways after the Clock-la incident. With Bentley hurt it'd be a while before the gang could get back to their job. Which worried Sly, only because he didn't want to lose his thieving edge. But who could pass up a year away from work. Sly was on the opposite side of the resort, taking swimming lessons that he never did get at Happy Campers. Even though he was 19 he still couldn't get past his fear of water. So he decided to see exactly why he was so terrified of the stuff he bathed and drank. Sly had been making huge progress with his lessons and even learned how to dive. To Sly now, swimming was nothing more than moving your legs and arms in a steady rhythm. If Bentley could see how much he'd change. Bentley would think Sly was just another Racoon. In the new environment, almost everything about Sly had changed(minus his personality). His fur, his eye color, his physique. Pretty much every inch of him had changed. His slender, acrobatic shape was still there, but with more of a muscle tone(though nothing like Murray's.)His fur was at least three tints darker, and his hair a bit longer, covering his right eye almost completely. Even his eye color had changed. From a chocolate brown to a light carmel color even with a bit of gold in his eyes. Sly looked more like his father now than he ever did. Sly had just came out the pool and shook himself down when a rather sexy looking racoon walked by."The predator is on the hunt." He told himself as the shapely female strutted by. Even though Sly had changed doesn't mean the way he looked at women and the way they looked at him had. As Sly dried off, and made a plan of attack, he was abruptly interrupted when his prey came back and ran into him.

"Hey, watch where your— ,oh, so sorry,"the mysterious vixen added.

"Oh, no ma lady it's all my fault, I'm so sorry about that.

"I was such a rush that I didn't even see you."

"Ms.– ?"

"Ms. Heath, Brittany Heath, Mr."

"Sly, Ms. Heath, Sly Cooper." Sly knew he shouldn't of revealed his real name on such a small island, but what the heck it's vacation and that's all that mattered.

"Thee Sly Cooper? The one who has an excess of 25+ billion dollars in material goods? The Master of thieves."

"The one and only." Sly gave his trademark grin to the young lady, which made her shiver with excitement.

"Now Sly, I already know a great deal about you, but one things for sure. You look a bit different than your file presumes."

"And I suppose your hear to kill me or to arrest me, I reckon."

"No, but keeping things on the 'downlow' wouldn't hurt."Ms. Heath said, looking back over her shoulder to a young, female fox that was walking up to them.

"It couldn't be...could it...today was just full of surprises waiting to happen."

"Carmelita I'd like you to meet a new friend of mine, Sir Coop–, I mean Sir Sean Leon Young.

"Nice to meet you Senor Sean."

"The pleasures all mine, Ms. Fox. The pleasure is all mine"

_Yo, thanx to the individuals who admired my first story. I'm still working on it and Chapter 6 is should be in by Fri. I love to multi task so 2 stories at once is my spot of KOOL AID. Anyways I won't ho;d out on ya Chapter 2 should be in late tomorrow or early_ Thr.

Please R&R and no bad words O.K. Unless you want the same in your Inbox I suggest you refrain from flaming my work. Holla at cha Boy,E.J.


	2. What Else Could Go Wrong

1

_Hey. I'm back once again. You know what's next Me no own Sly EtC. O.K. Also thank you Eric and Heiduska for your kindness :D_

Chapter 1–What else could go wrong?

Carmelita was somewhat impressed by this handsome racoons appearance. His warm eyes where comforting, and somewhat familiar. His broad physique and muscular/lean build was really attractive. He had a charm about him that only one certain racoon had about him. Of course that didn't mean it was Sly, but maybe that was something all racoons had about them.

"Mr. Sean," Brittany started, why don't we let you go.

"But of course. I'm sure you two lovely ladies have far more important matters than talking to a scrub like me."Sly coaxed, still not believing that the 'Fine Fox' was really Carmelita. This foxes fur was darker and relaxed. Not standing on end when Sly usually saw her. She had a friendly glow to her, that Carmelita never had, or he hadn't realized it.

"It was very nice to meet you Senor Sean."

"Same here Inspector Fox." Sly said not realizing, he just slipped up. Carmelita raised her brow at him, knowing that neither her partner or herself had mentioned her profession to this racoon...Well at least herself.

"If you don't mind me asking. How do you know what I do?"

"Well...you're the only cop that's on the World News every week or so."

That's true Carmelita thought. Carmelita couldn't keep jumping to conclusions like this.

"Well, I shall be going. This has been a treat Inspect– I mean Ms. Fox." As he took Carmelita's hand and kissed it ever so slightly. Before bowing and walking back towards the pool. Carmelita's hand tingled with such energy, just as Brittany's spine, just by being around the mysterious thief. Carmelita wanted to find a little bit about this rouge, charming fellow. Since the sun was setting now. There was no sence into laying around by the pool now, so...she decided to walk after the young racoon and see if he was... who he resembled(somewhat).

As Sly walked off he just thought about this similar vixen. It had to be her, but he couldn't match this lady with the Vixen he remembers her to be. Her hair was...straight. Not the curly hair, or braided ponytail that he was accustomed to. It was...let out, so that her hair came down just below the shoulder. It was rather..."SEXY." Sly told himself as he made his way back to the pool and jumped in.

Bentley and Murray stepped through the lobby of the hotel. Totally fascinated by how big the resort was..

"Sly never treated us to luxury like this." Bentley stated.

"That's a lie, little buddy he treated us to more luxury than we ever could think of." Bentley, now was lost in thought

thinking back to all there adventures and—

"Hello? Bentley are you there?"

"Of course...Let's go find our room so we can get to the pool." Bentley chided, as the two cheerful, chums marched off to there rooms. Murray was kinda sad that Sly wasn't there with them. After Bentley got out the hospital Sly was no where to be seen.

"Bentley...I really miss Sly." Murray said, clearly down from not seeing his best friend." I haven't seen him in a long time and I'm worried about him."

"Murray, after this long vacation, I'll be sure to get ta work on locating our sneaky friend." Bentley said, with a smile.

"Well...O.K." Murray mumbled, as they passed the central pool.

Sly didn't understand why he had hated to swim. It was so relaxing and good exercise. Sly could hold his breath for a long time, which was kinda odd, considering he hated water. Sly sat at the bottom of the pool for over 2 minutes before he came up to get a breath. He was greeted by 2 lovely pair of eyes, that had been watching him sit there thinking. He was taken aback a moment before he realized who it was. Brittany and Carmelita where sitting on the edge of the pool, only getting their feet wet. Sly was about to say something, when a pink hippo and a little turtle walked by talking softly.

Sly couldn't believe this! "Murray...Bentley?" Sly muttered to himself. Could they really be here too? As the two walked off into their hotel. Sly couldn't help but stare after them.

"Into guys too, huh." said Carmelita with a snicker following his gaze.

"HUH?" Sly snapped out of his trance the moment he heard this."NO!...they just looked kinda familiar." Sly muttered, under his breath. Trying not to look to embarrassed..

"How so? You wouldn't happen to be in league with those two...hmm? Don't you know that those are Cooper's accomplices?

"Are you trying to say I'm that no good thief, Sly Cooper? How crazy can you be? I don't even look like that little punk...If I ever get my hands on him I'd— ." Sly was getting kind of nervous. This Inspector Fox, was getting really pushy. _This is Carmelita! _Sly thought to him self. I have to warn those two before Carmelita goes 'A-wall'.

"Look, I was just playing, no big deal."

"So Sorry, but every cop I come into contact with thinks I'm Sly."

"I see..." Carmelita wasn't gonna bust her ass catching those two when that ringtail could be right under her nose.

"Ms. Fox ?"

"Yes?"

"You wouldn't be thee Carmelita Fox, out of the Interpol Department?" Sly knew it probably was since he said she was all over the news, and that's the only Carmelita Fox he knew of.

"Yes, I am, but why do you ask?" Carmelita had a strong hunch that this was her rival. The only thing that was keeping her from believing was is his appearance, and he could...SWIM! Carmelita had just noticed, even though she'd been watching this racoon for the past few min.(Kinda slow at times ain't she(LOL). If she could get a confession she'd be happy to leave, and haul his sorry ass off to jail.

"Well, It's quite a honor to meet such a accomplished officer as yourself." Sly was on a roll. If he could refrain from talking about himself he could get back to his hotel room without much trouble.

"Actually the honors all mine...Mr. Young."

"Yeah...how so?"Sly said dryly, trying to sound very irritated.

"We'll...It's always great to chat with such a charming guy...you don't see to many, kind, gentle guys anymore."

Carmelita really didn't want to know anymore. She prayed to god that this racoon wasn't Sly. Every time her mind said it was Sly, She'd just push her thoughts further back in her mind.

"Are, you Okay Ms. Fox?' Sly inquired, as he gazed at the vixen, who was deeply lost in thought.

"Fine, Sl– I mean, Sean."Carmelita looked up at the racoon whose hair was matted down behind his ears..."SLY!" she screeched looking at the racoon. Carmelita couldn't believe it. How in the hell did the Cooper gang, herself and her partner all get the same Resort.

"Hey, I'm not SLY!." Sly yelled, trying to convince her it wasn't him since he never yelled at her.

"Damn it, ringtail! Don't play these Fing games with me...I don't see why I don't drag you back to Interpol. I–

"Because I'm on vacation." Sly stated blankly.

"What in hell does that have to do with anything?"

"Well why are you here?" Sly said, wanting to turn the questioning back on her, which is quite difficult to do.

"Sly...if you don't explain yourself, right this very second, I'm gonna kick your ass...then take you to the nearest prison so I can finish my vacation."

"Vacation...I thought you said crime doesn't take vacations so you didn't either. Maybe your finally taking a break for once." Sly teased, somewhat glad the vixen had taken a break.

"That's true I didn't plan this(lie). My chief threw me off your case until you resurfaced.(lie). My partner here suggested this(lie).I—

"Nope, Nope, Nope! Don't even bring me into this, you planned this vacation...not the chief...you wanted a break from the Cooper case, seeing he was going to be out of action for a while. I didn't even know you where here until this morning when I saw you in the lobby." Brittany corrected, receiving a death stare from Carmelita.

"I've been here nearly a whole year! How didn't you recognize me?"

"I just arrived this morning, how was I supposed to know you where at this specific resort? I haven't talked to you for quite some time and you never did tell me where you where staying."Sly just let the two ladies bicker over how they all meet at the hotel. Sly had got out the pool and was trying to get back to his room without any persecution from Carmelita. He had dried himself off, put on his blue t-shirt with some black jeans and some blue/white K-Swiss.

As Sly rounded the last corner to his hotel, Carmelita had gave up arguing with Brittany only to find that Sly was no where to be seen. Carmelita looked at Brittany who watch Sly easily, calmly walk off towards his hotel. Carmelita followed her gaze. Carmelita walked off after him only to here Sly's seductive tone in her ear.

"If your chasing me, why can't we do that after our vacation...but if you wanna come back to my room that—

"Oh shut up I left something by the water front." Carmelita hissed through clenched teeth...as long as he stayed out of her way, she would be just fine. She would of forgotten all about him(or tried to) until... she now noticed that Sly stayed in her Hotel complex/building also.

_As Sly and Carmelita headed through the Hotel doors together they couldn't help but think, THIS IS GOING TO BE A LONG VACATION.

* * *

_

_Hehe, I'm going to have fun with this one. It's gonna be hilarious. If you hate it...so what. That's you. I personally love it(not that it's my story, but it's something I think is Ironic. Anyways R&R and flame if you want it's cool with me._

Chapter 2 on the way!


	3. Can't Get Of Shut Eye!

1

_Hey, let's get started. I don't (You can finish my sentence) Sly Cooper._

_Sucker Punch property._

_Erickdragon101: Sorry about the name buz. I'll be sure to get right next time. :D)Anyways, thanx to you on reading my story. I can always depend on you for a review good/or bad.(LOL)..._

_Heiduska: Your story is really good...can't wait for a update. It's gonna ROCK. WHOOOOHOOOOOO!_

_Meowzi: I finally found out why my Computer wasn't working. So I fixed it and am working on updating my stories. Also have you watched the Sly 3 videos on IGN. Just wondered. _

_Ultimatelife: I like it too.(LOL):D_

_Anime Master Inu: Yo thanks for the recognition, really appreciate it.:D_

_Anyways, Answered a few reviews. Now let's get to the story. It's gonna be GOOD:D_

Chapter 2-Can't get a bit of shut eye.

Sly took the steps up to his room, seeing if he still had that spring in his step. As Sly entered his room he was greeted by loud music, yelling, and wasted people all over the place. He was looking for a specific person who he knew was the root of all of this.

"What in the hell are you doing? Where did all these people come from?" Sly yelled.

"Hey! Where you been?" Said a cheerful figure who was laid out on Sly's bed.

"Don't matter where the hell I'd been," Sly's ears where very acute, and attentive. The blaring music was seriously giving Sly a headache."Just get these people OUT OF HERE!"

"WHAT!"

"GET THESE FOOLS OUT TA HERE!"

"OKAY, OKAY, I'm going."

Before Sly knew it every person in his room had vanished down the halls to their own rooms."What the hell where you thinking?

"I was thinking since where here...there should be a PARTY!

"Even when we where kids all you liked to do was party...chill out!

"I understand... you can stop yelling now, sheesh!"

"Look, Jason...do you ever chill out...you remind me of Carmel— never mind."

"Who?"Jason blurted. Jason was a racoon.(Racoons sure love vacations don't they.) A childhood friend that he lost

contact with after his father was killed. Jason was like Sly in every way. Only Jason loved to party(Duh!) Other than

that Jason loved to steal as much as Sly did. Jason had a very dark grey tone to his fur. His bright red eyes where very easily seen against it. Jason wore black glasses to cover up his eyes. His eyes where a magnet for curious viewers of them. Jason's hair was died red on the tips to match his eye color. Jason's fav. Color was red. Everything he wore was black or red. Jason wasn't a crooked cop more of a slightly bent one. He helped Sly pull off his first heist on a Jewelry Store when Sly first started his thieving career. Jason wasn't just a good friend, or a play-brother like Bentley and Murray, but more of his brother...his blood brother he never had, so he really couldn't get mad at him. Even though he was now one of the best in Law-enforcement. He still

was Sly's Friend 4 life.

"No one." Sly muttered as he jumped into bed and stuffed his face in the pillow.

"Yo, Sly. What's wrong? It's not like you to turn down a "A hotel room bash..."

"Oh...well...I'm just not in the mood." Sly was so distraught over who was here. He had meet Jason here and decided to share a room, but now this was ridiculous. Carmelita, Brittany, Bentley, Murray. Who else would show up. God only knows who.

"Oh, cheer up pal. Where on vacation. Whey don't we head down to the Bar. A little Booz out ta cheer you up.

"I don't drink...much."Sly said through the pillow. Though Sly was ready to pass out, he couldn't pass up a little fun with his long lost friend. Maybe Murray and Bentley would be down there. To add to the excitement.

"M-M-Murray is that you?"Bentley said, looking around in pure panic."Murray stop playing around this isn't funny."

"Yes it is" Murray said, jumping up out of the pool and dunking Bentley.

"MMMM...! Damn it, Murray...I got water in my nose...blows nose.Bentley, "seethed gasping for air.

"Oh, have a little fun sometimes Bentley. As Sly always said and I quote: _If you don't chill out, Bent. Your going to end up having a or something like that." _

"WHAT...!...You almost drown me and you tell me to **CHILL** out.

"Sorry, Bent...Your so dramatic." Murray mumbled as he dried off and walked towards the shower room.

When Bentley and Murray got into their usual attire, Murray ordered a few Large-Double Stuffed Cheese Pizza.

To be sent to the room upon their return. As they headed down to the Casino, Murray thought saw a certain Inspector

coming out of the adjacent hotel with a female raccoon by her side. Murray couldn't believe it. Inspector Fox...on

vacation. This couldn't be happening...Why couldn't she just take a break...wait she is taking one isn't she?

"B-Bentley?...Isn't that Inspector Fox." Murray said, looking intently on a way of escape.

"No way!" Bentley cried, Carmelita's hair is much shorter than this lady's."Bentley clearly saw what Murray pointed

out in this similar female.

"Are you sure?"Murray knew something about this fox was very familiar. Bentley just tried to push Carmelita out of

mind. Murray was truly grateful that she had let him get Bentley some medical attention, but at what price...While

they lay back and enjoy the Carribean nightlife. Sly is wandering around looking for them or worse, rotting away in

some cold, dark prison cell.

"J-Just forget it...it can't be her...S-She probably doesn't even take vacations."

Sly went to the roof of his hotel with Jason. They both looked over the island taking in the feeling of the warm-lit night against their fur. They looked down on the courtyard of the Hotel, which was in the center of the hotel, along with a one of the 3 pools in the resort. The night was filled with celebrating tourists, concert music, and the crackling of the fire torches that lit the walkways below. Crickets sang tenuously adding a certain peace to the island. Fireflies flit around the fires giving of light constantly in the moon-lit night.

"Jason? Why don't we get going? The nights still young."

"You can say that again."

"O.K...Jason? Why don't–

"Smart ass." Jason murmured with laughter in his voice, as he and Sly leapt off the building and rail walked with such speed on the lines that held up United Nations flags above the courtyard. From there they jumped off and landed with a graceful thud in the direct center of the courtyard. As they walked off a shady figure stalked their every move.

"Sly Cooper...handsome as ever, I see." said a certain tigris, watching from a nearby hotel window."Once we get out of here your mine. For now your safe, Mr. Cooper, but for how long?"Neyla said to herself with a light chuckle.

Sly was about a good three steps from the casino entrance when he and Jason where forced to the ground by a very determined police women

"What are you two doing sneaking around this time of night, huh?" Carmelita was just waiting for Sly to slip up and make the slightest move.

"Well, Carmelita. If you must know I— "

"That's Inspector Fox to you criminal."Carmelita detested when Cooper said her name...it felt...so right. WHAT!'I really need to stop thinking like that.'

"Whatever..,"Sly said, infuriating Carmelita even more."Me and Capt. Connor where about to go play some games in the casino until you and Brittany landed on us. If you really wanted my touch that bad just ask me I'll–

"Shut up!" The ladies said in unison, before letting the two get up.

"Inspector Fox I presume...?"Jason started jumping back to his police self."What would you boss think if he heard you two assaulted a Captain.

Carmelita was speechless. Thee Capt. Connor, the handsome racoon cop that had a Police record...even better than hers was friends with Sly Cooper...couldn't be...could it?

"So s-s-sorry Mr.– I mean Capt. Connor. I'll make it up to you in any way, but may I ask you a question sir." Jason nodded his head ever so slightly to the flustered vixen."Sir are you by any chance related to Cooper, here?"

"Why, yes...I am." Jason said ever so coolly.

Carmelita's ears lowered onto her head. She couldn't believe it. Her only real model in life was related with the criminal she had determined her whole life on capturing.

"For what I want you to do...I want you to come with us and play a few games of poker-blackjack with us."

Carmelita was still eyeing the two racoons. They WHERE abnormally alike in many ways. NO, NO...Everything was alike. She couldn't even speak. Brittany and Sly grabbed her by the arm and dragged her off into the casino.

Murray and Bentley where at the poker table when 4 figures came walking up to the table. 3 of them where racoons and one was a fox. The same one from earlier he noticed.. The fox and one of the racoons where lady's(sexy vixens at that.) And the other two were racoon males. Looking a bit like Sly no less. Bentley was to busy calculating his strategy to notice. Murray knew who one of the people where.

"JASON!" Murray said, exploding into pure joy. Snapping everyone around him to attention."Jason, is it really you? I haven't seen you in years." Murray said running over to Jason and pulling him up into a signature 'the Murray' hug.

Sly's heart was heavy. He hadn't seen his best friends together like this sense they where eight.

"Jason!" Bentley exclaimed, scurrying over to his buddy and hugging his leg."Where'd ya been ol'friend. Sly was always telling stories of how you and him would rob from neighborhood bullies. Among messing with Carmelita.

Jason was surprised to see those two here. He was also Bentley's Intel advisor for Sly when they met at the orphanage and set out after the Fiendish-Five. Murray remembered that Jason stole him his first super hero cape.

"Hey Jason?" Murray started, "whose your friends."

Jason didn't understand what he was talking about. Didn't they recognize their own friend.

"It's Sly!"...

Murray and Bentley's jaws dropped. Sly looked so different."SLY? Is that really you.?"They said in unison.

"Of course guys...You didn't think I'd really let my self be hauled off to jail, did you?"

Sly walked over to the now crying Murray and gang and put his arms around them. Sly was glad that Bentley was O.K. his leg wasn't fully healed, but it was getting there. His family was all together again and that's all that matters.

Carmelita was standing now watching this whole site unfold. Sly may of been a thief but he was one that wouldn't let his friends down. Carmelita saw that Sly would do anything for the ones he cared about...even her.

Brittany thought Sly was the most charming guy ever, but she knew He had strong feelings for Carmelita. His friend though seemed single however and he was just as handsome as Sly and a little more wild.(if that's possible). When Jason pulled his shades off. Carmelita and Brittany...along with everybody else nearby except Sly gasped at the irregular site.

'His eyes...their beautiful' Carmelita and Brittany said to themselves along with a group of ladies that were nearby.

Carmelita couldn't look Sly in the eyes because it made her blush and feel so vulnerable around him. Now Jason! Their eyes were both just to soulful and full of emotion. Sly's golden eyes shown like the spring sun early in the morning. Jason's on the other hand were like rubies that never lost it's shimmer/glint.

Brittany was about to collapse around the Capt. How could the two sexiest guys she ever met make her feel so giddy when usually when it came to guys it was the other way around.

Sly and the gang sat back down at the poker table, calling Carmelita and Brittany over to the table so they could get started.

After a couple hands and 10x more drinks. Neyla came in and sat down at the table too. Sly looked up and saw her and jumped to life still kinda groggy.

"Y-y-y-you can't be here...cough can ya?" Sly said clearly wasted and one second from falling asleep.

"And why not?" Neyla said, clearly showing that she had a few drinks of her own.

"W-w-well aren't you dead?"

"Might be? Who knows?...he!...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" Neyla had fallen asleep right in front of her worst enemy. Neyla was waiting for Sly to doze off, but in the mean time she had drank herself to sleep.

"Jason...Jason...JASON!" Sly yelled, waking everyone up and being told"Not so damn loud!"

"What in the hell do you want Sly I was dreaming!"

"Everybody let's go to bed." Sly said collapsing to the floor."

"C-C-Couldn't handle the Booz, uh Sly?" Jason said, dragging Sly off to their room. With Everybody else dragging behind.

...&(&

When everybody made it back to Sly's room. Everybody ran to a spot in the room and slept. Sly laid in the closet with Carmelita laying over him. Jason crashed on the floor next to Brittany's bed. Murray took up the whole other bed. Bentley crashed on the sofa. Neyla slept in the Bathtub, never thinking of where she was.

That next morning:

"What in th e world...How'd I get in here? What is this I'm laying on. It's warm..." Carmelita sat up on Sly. Wondering where she was, she searched the dark walls until she came across something fluffy...like a tail that wasn't hers. She felt around this tail wondering who or what it was. As her hand moved up the tail It started to sway back and forth with a slight twist.

"OMG, this isn't who I think it is!" Carmelita leaned her face really close to who she thought was Jason. That's when– hmm?

"Ouch my head...I have to sit up...What in the hell is on me I— hmm? Carmelita and Sly knew exactly who was in that closet...They were! Sly knew those succulent lips from anywhere as did Carmelita. Carmelita's spine just melted. She was lost for words. Everything that came to mind, just floated away into obscurity. Carmelita didn't want to move. She had kissed Sly and didn't even feel any guilt.

Sly's body tensed up. His body grew hot, and his actions were weak. Sly wondered what had happened the night before, but as the passionate kiss grew more intense. His mind clouded up and everything just wasted away into nothing. Sly kissed Carmelita with so much passion and intensity that he had to pull away from her and catch his breath.

Carmelita was so disoriented and lost. She had been kissing Sly...AGAIN!

Carmelita got up off of Sly and threw the closet open. Waking everyone up from a soudful sleep. When everyone sat up and tried to realize where they where. The Hang over hit em.

Sly ran off with Carmelita on his heels down the hall. Bentley rushed to the window, Jason and Brittany took off for the waste baskets and Murray trotted for the bathroom...

When Murray got to the bathroom a tigris that was the root of all his troubles lay sleeping in the bathtub. Oblivious that she'd just been discovered.

_IT"S TIME YOU REVIEW ME! GET GOING. REVIEW ME NOW! I'll be waiting. If you don't review I'll know and I'll be watching your every move._


	4. Get off My Case!

1

**Sorry about the delay. I've been busy with Football and other highschool problems. Also I'm a busy person for the ones who can't stand late updates.(Fan and Sly-Carm fan) I've been so caught up. Real sorry. Live with it.**

_**How you holding. I'm gonna answer reviews now.**_

**Erickdragon101:Yeah! You better of reviewed my story. Thanks on the complement. Jason is actually my alter ego.**

**Heiduska: O.M.G.! I you do? I told you I'd stick the Sly/Carm thing in there some where. Welcome., Welcome, Welcome. I'll be sure to stay on a regular Update.**

**Coriana Raposa: Thank u.**

**Digimon Ruler.9: I'll keep the updates coming!**

**Also would anybody like to join my C2. Just E-mail me if your interested.**

**Anyways, lets get started shall we?**

**Chapter 3-Get off my case**

Murray stood over Neyla for a good ten minutes before he snatched her up out of the tub, tied her up and threw her into the nearest closet. Murray was horrified. How did Neyla find them here? Didn't she rot away with the metal carcass. Apparently not... cause there she was in the Hotel room.

After Murray dealt with that the 'Hangover' shot back and off he went back to the bathroom. The groggy group couldn't even bring themselves to look at each other without throwing up 'buckets'. Bentley...not much of a drinker just couldn't contain himself around his best of friends.

When everyone came back to the room from their little epidemic, they all grabbed spots on the beds and laid down. Sly, Carmelita and Murray took the bigger bed. Bentley went back to couch and Jason and Brittany shared another bed...reluctantly non the less.

Nobody made a sound for at least 10 minutes. All you could here was a occasional moan or someone throwing up into a trash can.

Neyla finally came too (although she wished she hadn't). She couldn't focus on where she was. She struggled to get up, but the ropes binding her where really tight. As her consciousness came all the way around, her head started throbbing very intensely. She tried to move her arms when it(and the 'Hangover hit her'...Though that wasn't really the case she yelled for help, startling the inhabitants of the hotel room.

Murray who had fallen asleep didn't even arouse by the intense screaming. Sly's ears swivelled this way and that trying to pick up the continuous yelling. When Carmelita came back around and realized what had happened. She added to the noise with a quick yelp of her own. Remembering the kiss she dreamt about with Sly. Unknowing to her it wasn't no dream. Brittany got up and searched the room. She checked every crevice of the room until she came upon the closet. Carmelita pressed her ear to the door picking up movement from inside.

Neyla rammed her shoulder into the door for the umteenth trying to pry the door opened. As Carmelita cracked the door. Neyla rushed the door once again sending the door and Carmelita tumbling backwards. Neyla fell out of the closet with a thud...of course...all eyes were on her. Not very merciful eyes either.

Sly stood up and walked over to Neyla , a sense of hate and anger building up in him. Sly went over and knelt beside the ever resentful tigris. Sly just looked at her...watching with cold eyes. Asking himself should she die or should he. just turn her over to Carmelita.

Neyla was growing quite uncomfortable.(What do you think) Sly's trademark warm, brown eyes, where blank. The icy stare from his gaze chilled her spine right down to the core. Neyla , who was usually out spoken and boastful upon Sly's death was silent and wary, almost scared.

Sly couldn't believe it. Neyla had the nerve to confront him in person...she should of known better. Sly went over and grabbed his cane. Sly wanted to end Neyla's madness on this planet, but he could never take a life...it's just not him. Even so, Sly went over to Carmelita and looked at her in that same icy stare. Carmelita who had lost her shock pistol to Cooper, drew a 9mm and aimed it at Neyla...right in between the eyes. When Carmelita looked up and caught site of Sly's blank, icy, glare. She jumped back never seeing this before. His Eyes had no emotion whatsoever. Seeing him look from her to the door with that scary-blank stare. She ushered Bentley-Murray-Brittany-and herself through the door and into the hallway. Even though they where out there didn't mean they couldn't sneak a peek.

Jason was watching the whole seen unfold from his spot on the bed. He knew Sly, from head to toe. Sly sometimes acted a little...janky, but all in all this wasn't nothing to worry about. Even though he wanted to play along.

"Sly, maybe we should...play a little game." Jason muttered to Sly, although loud enough for Neyla(and the audience outside to still hear).

Sly gripped his cane tighter now. Contemplating what he should do. Sly raised his cane and licked the sharper edge of it making a small cut on his tongue. Carmelita thought Sly had finally lost it. Was he really gonna kill Neyla? Sly twirled his cane on his finger eyeing Neyla with steady vigilance.

Sly walked up to Neyla and ran his fingers threw her hair.

"So pretty yet, so careless,"Sly said growing closer and closer to her.

"I swear Sly! I will achieve my immortality and I will be rid of you as well!" Neyla swore, her British accent ever present.

"Why?..."

"WHY ?"

"Yes...Why?"

Neyla was dumbfounded. Was Sly that ignorant or was he toying around? Sly's cappuccino/gold eyes stared right through her. Sly grabbed Neyla by the hair and pulled her into the bathroom with Jason on his heels. Carmelita and the others could just listen now. For 15 min. they watched in sure confusion and horror at the site of Sly's violent attitude.

Sly tipped his hat so it covered his icy eyes. He raised his cane over his head, the sharp side pointed down upon Neyla's head. In this situation Neyla would of easily just got out the way, but with her bounded up like she was, she couldn't even move more-or-less jump away.

Neyla shunned the world and the world shunned her.'I guess this is punishments for my sinful actions.'Neyla closed her eyes and waited for Sly to dispatch her from the world of "The Living."Neyla looked up at Sly one last time before she bowed her head and cried ever so softly.

Sly gave a evil/satisfaction grin also trying not to bust out on the floor laughing. He brought the cane down on the floor making a deep incision mere centimeters away from Neyla.

Neyla heard the revengeful chuckle and the shearing metal from Sly as the cane swished pass her ear. Neyla could of sworn she was dead. When she opened her eyes she was greeted with a bright flash, Neyla thought she was dead. When she opened her teary eyes to look at her eternal resting place

Carmelita grabbed the nearest camera and took a up-close and personal shot of the groveling tigris.

When Neyla's eyes regulated her surroundings and her ears cued in on the noise around her.

Her ears were cursed with the intense laughter of Sly, Jason, Carmelita, Brittany, and "the gang." As Murray, Bentley, Carmelita and Brittany fell through the door.

Sly was about to piss his pants he was laughing so hard. The almighty Neyla crying like her mother told her NO to something she really wanted.

"What the–...What in gods name is going on?" Neyla roared, at the site of the cheerful crowd.

"Sly,...hehe...did you see the look on her face,"Murray chided, holding his stomach from laughing too hard.

Bentley had to take his glasses and keep them from breaking as he rolled on the ground in a laughing fit.. This was a moment everyone would remember for the rest of their lives...even Neyla.

After a good laugh, a heated argument between Neyla and Carmelita, and another scramble for the trash cans. Sly kinda...how do you say...um...disposed of Neyla.

_Somewhere out in the Atlantic_

"Damn you Cooper. I'll get you yet. You will pay for this...with your life. Not only yours but that of your friends as well. Just wait, ringtail your life is in my hands now. As for you Carmelita, don't think you off the hook I'll get you and your little friends too. I swear it I'll—

_Back to the good stuff_:

Sly went down to breakfast with Jason and the gang that was held in the main dining halls.

"All you can eat BUFFET" Murray yelled, rushing through the crowd like a All-Star running back(RB).

Sly's jaw dropped. Murray was cleaning out the Bar without even letting him sit down. Sly was quick, but when it came to getting food Murray took the cake...LITERALLY!

Jason and Sly started running through the serving counters taking up food before Murray could touch it. Bentley just grabbed some eggs and toast and found himself a seat. Bentley was so embarrassed at his friends actions, that he ignored the whole seen unfolding before him. Sly and Jason where running/flipping off the bar grabbing food with what ever was in hand. Most likely their canes.(I forgot to mention Jason has a cane of his own...sorry to interrupt.) As Sly hit one lane of food and flipped off to another Carmelita and Brittany walked in totally appalled by the site.

"COOOPER!" Carmelita bellowed, not even phasing the playful racoons from their banter.

"Yes dear?" Sly said, not even looking up from his plate of food as a shockwave-bullet swarmed past him. Sly was steadily trying to out maneuver and out flip Jason from Bar to Bar.

"Is this Any place for that Inspector Fox?" Jason teased, As he dodged a shot from her back-up shock pistol."I mean shooting at a superior officer? Is that any way for a Interpol officer to act?" Jason said, dodging 2 more bullets as they soared past him.

"Shut up, your nothing but a crooked cop with a crooked past...Captain."

"Aww! you hurt my feelings, Inspector."

"Go screw yourself,"

'Why can't I— "

Sly cracked him on the head for what he was about to say,"That's not very nice" Sly said with a frown.

"So sorry Sly, please forgive me."Jason said, with a regretful tone. Only to look up and smile wildly.

Carmelita and Brittany took off after the two ringtailed ruckus starters. Carmelita matched the two coon move for move but Brittany was a one step better.(What do you think.) Brittany was flipping with the best of em. Impressing the seasoned thieves to some extent.

As Sly and Jason made their way through the lobby, ducking under luggage and weaving in and out of startled tourists. Murray and Bentley where left laughing hysterically at the two.

Sly and Jason came through the doors only to be trapped between a rock and a big ass pool. Carmelita and Brittany had chased them clear across the Island. Only to trap them between themself and the pool.

"End of the road Cooper!" Carmelita said, trying hard to regain her breath.

"Same for you Jason!" Brittany, chided in.

Sly looked at each other and laughed. The day just keeps getting better and better.

"What the Hells so funny?"

"It's just...hehe,whew...What are YOU gonna do." Jason said. Sly looked at him with a worried look on his face now. As Carmelita and Brittany came running at them with their swimsuits already on. Carmelita sent Sly flying backwards into the pool only to go in with him as he hooked her slender body with his cane.

As for Jason, Brittany backed him up onto the diving board, trapping him between her and the ice cold water below. Brittany gave Jason a evil laugh before jumping up and down on the board making him lose his balance and fall in.

Then from nowhere Murray came running up the diving board taking Brittany and his own huge self with him.

"Murray!" Everyone yelled, as he pulled a huge cannonball and sent a tidal wave of water rushing in every direction.

_Okay!OKAY!OKAY! I've updated is everyone happy...SHEESH! The ending sucks but I tried my best on it. Also Fan and Sly Carm fan or whatever. Don't review my stpry if your just gonna tell me to update. You really pissed me off. Other than that thanks to my reviewers and sorry if I didn't mention you in the beginning._

_Onto Chapter 4...or 5 ?_


	5. Sour Greetings And Cruel Fates

**_1_**

**_I'm so sorry for the last chapters late update. So I'll try to update every 2-3 days. Or shorter depending on what's lined up._**

**_Without further ado here is my response to your nice reviews...most are nice._**

**_ErickDragon101:Just took a little field trip. Where else would you like visit...Las Vegas, Orlando...Miami. Name it I might fit it in there._**

**_Anime Master Inu: Is it really that Funny? I never noticed. I guess because I wrote it, right? What does Lmao mean? I'm asking to many questions aren't I. Anyways, I love rewards I make this quick._**

**_Heiduska:(My Best Friend): Cute:D:D:DReads my own story over I guess it kinda is(lol,) It was kinda of a twisted chapter I don't blame you._**

**_So if you hate me turn back now, If not scoot closer to the screen and tune in this is gonna be a dusy._**

**_Chapter 5- POOL PARTY !_**

Bentley grabbed his trunks and headed down to the pool. Murray had taken off after Sly once he got done with his light morning snack.(wink)

"What have they gotten themselves into now,"Bentley muttered as he heard laughter and screams from the center pool area. As he headed through the doors he caught site of the scariest site he or anybody had ever seen...besides the Neyla thing. It was Murray in a swimsuit and floaties.(HAHA!)

Bentley couldn't even stand he was laughing so hard. Big, bad 'The Murray' was wearing little orange floaters around his waist and arms.

"Hey Bentley, look at me go,"Murray called. Making the usually uneasy turtle, Turn red with laughter.

"Don't forget **your** floaties, Bentley." Sly teased, as he waved a pair of bright orange floaties in front of Bentley's face. Bentley turned even redder with shame. Just then he remembered that Sly couldn't swim either. So he decided to try and turn the table back on his stealthy little friend.

"But won't you need them ol' pal."Bentley replied, snickering.

"Oh on, I'm perfectly capable of swimming on my own."

"Since when!" Bentley exclaimed. Not knowing exactly if this was some joke. Sly just shook his head and pointed to the pool that in a way told Bentley 'Watch this'.

Bentley was a bit dumbfounded seeing racoons really don't like water,' but this is Sly so...anything is possible with him.' Bentley thought.

As Sly approached the edge of the diving board, he gave a "Sly" wink to Murray and Jason telling them he's up to his old tricks again. Murray snickered as he looked from Bent, to Carmelita to Bentley again, trying hard not to give them any clues or ideas.

Lt. Jose Fox was enjoying a nice time down at the pool. Reminiscing over his sister who had been chasing a certain racoon sense he could remember. Jose was the youngest child of the family after Carmelita and Carmen. Lt. Jose was a dark rust/orange colored fox with looks that were so rare they even rivaled the mighty charming Sly Cooper.

Jose attended the world renowned West Point Academy military school. Where he excelled in sniper and secret Ops tactics. As a child Jose and Sly Meet many times.(How u ask.) Sly's father and Jose's Mother, meet once a week and played cards together. Jose's ancestors(mother included) had chased the Cooper family sense the first penny was stolen in honor of the Cooper family. Thiefs and their pursuers always had that 1 kind of relationship between them. Sly and Jose were bitter rivals growing up as well.

They competed over anything and everything.

Mostly over who was the best thief. Though he read and knew probably even more about the Coopers then even Carmelita. He had to prove himself to Sly that he was equal if not better than him.

Jose came back from his daydreaming to the sounds of screams and laughter.

"Cooper!" a old, yet familiar voice yelled.

"It couldn't be," Jose muttered with a wide grin, getting up to take a look.

"Come on Carmelita, do you always have to try to kill me."

"Better me than Clockwork." Carmelita growled taking a foam noodle and waving like a madman in Sly's direction. Sly jumped out the pool just as Carmelita swung in his direction.

"Your slipping sis,"Came a voice thick in Hispanic accent.

Carmelita turned to look in the direction the voice came from but seeing nothing. Sly knew just who it was he was expecting him. Sly pulled out a dagger lengthen cane, much resembling his full-size one. And spun around swiftly ducking under a site-less blow from Jose and striking him in his side. Making Jose appear... holding his sides, and crouched. on his knees.

"Sly!" Carmelita shrieked, rushing over to see who tried to assault him. Carmelita suddenly halted seeing that familiar short black hair.

"JOSE!" Carmelita muttered, with so much ferocity it made even Sly cringe. "Is that really you!"

"I don't know...if it is are you going to hurt me."

"You know the half of it!" Carmelita yelled, running after Jose with such agility. And Grace it would make the best of Coopers Jealous."Sly fell out laughing at the two." So this is what it's like to have siblings...First Carmen then Jose...hehe...man...I'm glad I'm a only child."

"Hush it Coon." Jose yelled."And get my frantic sister away from me."

With that Sly and Jason cried with laughter.

Carmelita jumped on Jose and put him in a leg lock, making him yell out in mercy.

"Carmelita, QUIT!"

Carmelita just twisted harder forcing Sly to intervene.

Sly seperated the two and made them sit on oppisite sides of the pool...(Well..Jose sat Murray had to sit on Carmelita to keep her still.)

"So what's up ol'pal?" Sly began. "Been up to your old tricks."

Jose just chuckled and winked at him.

"You know it."

The had a good laugh and shared a few drinks. By this time Carmelita had calmed down and everyone was in the one of many restaurants the Hotel offered. Carmelita was so surprised to see her brother after so long, that she was furious with him.

Jason who had been real quite today was eyeing a shady character that seemed to always stay withing gunshot range of him and Sly. Jason approached the figure at the bar. She was a beautiful, very appealing squirrel. She was very shapely and looked like a angel.

Jason sat at the BAR a minute eyeing the solemn, quiet figure he saw before her.

"May I help you."...Jason asked.

"Why, yes sir...yes you can. I've been eyeing that mighty cheerful racoon over there."

"Yeah...so?"

"I was wondering could you tell me if that's the world renowned Sly Cooper and Carmelita Fox.

Jason was bit puzzled, This sexy women before her seemed nice but he's seen this situation before.

"Who want's to know."

"Sir please If I wanted Sly's life I would of tak'in it already."

Just then in a flash, She rose and...

Wrapped her plushy tan tail around Jason's waist and pulled Jason close.

She gave a small kiss to Jason, though brief it was intense and full of emotion.

Jason pulled himself away from the vixen and eyed her wearily.

"Just what are you up to?"

"Just relax."She cooed."

"Bang"

As the shot rang out. Sly, Carmelita and Jose all looked in the direction of the bar. A shapely vixen stood hunched over on Jason's Shoulder blood running down her arm.

**School is Killling me so updates will not be frequent...forgive me. I'll never give up on my stories though. My other story is halted for now. So any complaints on that need to be forgotten**.


End file.
